Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es un juego creado por la subcompañía Rockstar North, filial de Rockstar Games. Constituye la séptima entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto, y el tercer título de esta saga para las plataformas PlayStation 2, Xbox y PC. El juego contiene nuevas y numerosas mejoras con respecto a las anteriores entregas, pero con el mismo espíritu que caracteriza esta polémica saga de videojuegos. Historia Los Santos La historia comienza cuando Carl Johnson, "CJ", recibe una llamada de su hermano, Sweet, diciéndole que su madre fue baleada desde un coche y murió. Por lo visto, los autores del Drive-by iban en un auto Sabre verde. Es entonces cuando Carl tiene que volver a Los Santos, donde está su familia y el barrio que dejó hace mucho tiempo, y al que no le hace ninguna gracia volver: Ganton. Siguen estando las mismas pandillas que cuando se fue: Los Families de Groove Street, Los Ballas (los peores enemigos de Groove St., visten de morado), Los Varrios Aztecas (son mexicanos) y Los Vagos de Los Santos(que son latinos y mexicanos). Nada más al llegar, Carl es recogido por tres policías corruptos: Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández, que lo intimidan e involucran en el asesinato de un compañero suyo (El Oficial Pendelbury) y lo sueltan en medio del territorio Ballas. A partir de ahí, Carl encontrará la manera de ir ganando respeto y dinero haciendo diversos encargos para los Original Gangsters Families, banda compuesta por los Grove Street Families (cuyo jefe es su propio hermano Sweet, y dos de sus integrantes, sus amigos Ryder y Big Smoke); los Temple Drive Families y los Seville Boulevard Families. Sweet está disgustado con CJ por haberse ido a Liberty City mientras el barrio y su banda se estaban debilitando día a día. Sweet, además, odia las drogas y al narcotráfico, y no está nada de acuerdo con el novio de su hermana Kendl, puesto que es un Azteca. Son asuntos en los que Carl, a su modo, ayudará con diversos resultados. Durante su estancia en Los Santos, Carl será acusado por el C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums = Recursos de la Comunidad contra los Pandilleros), al que pertenecen Tenpenny y Pulaski; por haber matado a un oficial de Asuntos Internos llamado Pendlebury, que intentaba destapar las ilegalidades en las que incurría la unidad antibandas (y que fue asesinado, bajo las órdenes del propio Tenpenny, por Jimmy Hernández, otro policía del C.R.A.S.H.). Es por esto que se ve obligado a hacer un par de "actos sucios" para el C.R.A.S.H, antes de descubrir, gracias a César Vialpando - el novio Azteca de su hermana - que Ryder y Big Smoke, junto con los Ballas y Tenpenny, están de una u otra manera relacionados con el coche desde el cual dispararon a su madre. Pero antes de que pueda vengarse, Sweet es herido y custodiado en una prisión hospitalaria, y CJ, arrestado. El Campo CJ es llevado al campo en una patrulla de los oficiales Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández; exactamente al pueblo de Angel Pine. Luego de asesinar a un testigo que tenia pruebas sobre las irregularidades del CRASH por orden de Tenpenny, CJ es contactado por César, diciendole que pactó una cita para el con su prima para que le ayude. La prima resulta ser Catalina, la principal antagonista de Grand Theft Auto III. Con ella realiza varios robos a distintos puntos de los diversos pueblos que hay en el campo. CJ necesita el dinero para pagarle unos kilos de droga a "The Truth", un viejo hippie consumido por los años. La droga es posteriormente usada en una mision en San Fierro ordenada por Tenpenny. Catalina se enamora de Carl, pero al ver que a el solo le interesa los botines de los robos, lo deja. Una vez completadas las misiones con Catalina, Cesar le comenta a Carl que unos corredores de San Fierro han organizado una carrera por el Campo. En ella conoce a Wu Zi Mu, uno de los lideres de la Triada China. Es ciego, pero ha desarrollado sus sentidos a tal punto que puede conducir y hasta jugar videojuegos. CJ gana la carrera, y "Woozie" le ofrece que, si se pasa por San Fierro, que lo llame, que puede haber trabajo para el. Luego de que Woozie se fuera, aparece Catalina y le presenta a su nuevo novio, Claude Speed (protagonista del GTA III), y le desafia a otra carrera, que CJ gana. Al necesitar el auto para viajar a Liberty City, Catalina le da las escrituras de un garaje en San Fierro. CJ se dirige a pagarle a Truth, y a llevar la droga a su recien adquirido garage. Antes de irse, deben quemar el campo de drogra que Truth tenia antes de que la policia llegue. San Fierro En San Fierro, CJ conoce a un grupo de traficantes de coca llamados el "Loco Syndicate" en el que están involucrados Ryder; Jizzy B, un chulo local; Mike Toreno, jefe de la organizacion y T-Bone Mendez, la mano dura del grupo. Luego, CJ se infiltra en el grupo por medio de Jizzy, donde realiza misiones para los tres miembros principales. Para Tenpenny, asesina a un periodista y a la persona que va a entrevistar y le hace una cama a un fiscal, colocandole la droga que compro en su coche. Para "Woozie" realiza misiones en donde los antagonistas son las bandas vietnamitas. Al final, logra matar a los integrantes del Loco Syndicate. Un dia le llama una voz misteriosa que resulta ser Mike Toreno, a quien CJ creyó matar en su cruzada contra el Loco Syndicate, diciéndole que vaya a "Tierra Robada" en el desierto, si quere que su hermano siga con vida. El Desierto En el desierto, Mike le dice a CJ que no era traficante, sino un trabajador de una agencia del gobierno (probablemente la Interpol). Carl hace unas misiones para él: comprar una pista de aterrizaje abandonada en la que aprende a volar, volar un avión para llevar contrabando y entrar en un avión en movimiento y colocarle explosivos. También hace unos trabajos para The Truth: entrar en Area 51, "Area Restringida", y robar el Black Project que resulta ser un JetPack de 60.000.000 de dólares. Más tarde utilizará el jetpack para robar un frasco de cieno verde. Las Venturas Poco después, Woozie le llama para que vaya al Casino Four Dragons, en Las Venturas, casino que consigue en un negocio que hizo en San Fierro. Allí no hay bandas, sino tres mafias que intentan controlar los casinos de la zona: Los Sindaccos, los Forellis y los Leones. Carl también hace algunos favores al líder de una de ellas, Salvatore Leone, antes de robarle un montón de dinero del Casino Calígula's Palace con la ayuda de la Triada China. Llega un punto en el que el FBI y la DEA están descubriendo las actividades ilegales del C.R.A.S.H., y Carl se ve obligado a hacer un último trabajo para ellos: recuperar un dossier que contiene sus corruptos actos. Una vez acabada la misión, Pulaski y Tenpenny no tienen más encargos que hacerle a Carl. En otras palabras, no le necesitan más, como tampoco necesitan a Hernández, quien intentaba delatarlos. Por esto matan a Hernández y pretenden hacerlo con el propio Carl, asesinato que deja Tenpenny encargado a Pulaski. Luego, Pulaski intenta escapar y Carl lo persigue y logra asesinarle. Madd Dogg, un rapero famoso de Los Santos, después de que CJ evite su suicidio, contrata a Carl como su manager luego de su rehabilitacion. Vuelta a Los Santos Madd Dogg le confiesa a Carl que en un momento de desesperacion, le vendio su mansion a Big Poppa, un traficante Vago. CJ decide volver a Los Santos y establecerse en la mansion del rapero, luego de lograr recuperarla con la ayuda de los hombres de Woozie. Toreno luego le pide un ultimo trabajo: robar un caza de una portanavez amarrado en la base militar de San Fierro y usarlo para destruir 4 barcos espias. Luego, aparentemente por los trabajos que CJ le hizo, hace liberar a su hermano Sweet, y como ultimo favor, le pide que vaya a buscarlo. CJ tiene muchos enfrentamientos con Sweet porque éste sólo piensa en los Grove Street Families y su barrio. CJ le dice que el mundo es mucho más grande que la calle Grove, pero Sweet no piensa moverse. CJ accede a ayudar a Sweet y al barrio Grove, limpiando la calle de narcotraficantes y Ballas. Después se dirigen a la casa de B-Dup, uno de los mayores traficantes del lugar, para preguntarle dónde está Big Smoke, pero éste no responde, sólo les dice que se volvió muy paranóico y no sale de su Palacio de Crack; en eso llega Big Bear, a quien B-Dup ordena matar a CJ y a Sweet, pero Big Bear lo empuja y le dice estar harto del crack. Bear luego le pide a Carl y a Sweet que lo dejen volver a la banda; Sweet lo lleva a un lugar, que segun el es para recuperar al viejo Bear, aparentemente una clinica de rehabilitación. CJ persigue, junto con Madd Dogg, a OG loc para pararle y recuperar el libro de rimas que el mismo Carl robo a Madd Dogg para Loc. En el jurado, Tennpenny es declarado inocente por falta de pruebas, lo cual provoca un gran disturbio en todo Los Santos; CJ conquista varios territorios para averiguar donde se encunetra Big Smoke; las bandas enemigas hacen un soplo de donde está Smoke, quien se encuentra en su Palacio de Crack, en Las Flores. CJ accede al Palacio, eliminando a todos los guardaespaldas de Big Smoke. Al llegar al último piso, CJ encuentra y hiere de gravedad a Smoke, quien le explica que traicionó a los Grove Street Families porque vio la oportunidad de hacerse rico vendiendo drogas. Luego de verlo morir, lo sorprende Tenpenny, ordenándole a Carl colocar el dinero que poseía Smoke en una bolsa. Justo después Tenpenny intenta matar a Carl, pero este le distrae, salvando su vida. Tenpenny luego prende fuego al edificio y huye en un camion de bomberos. CJ logra escapar del infierno en el qe se convirtio el Palacio, el que luego explota. Sweet se cuelga del camion de bomberos en el que esta escapando Tenpenny y lucha por mantenerse sujetado hasta que Carl le pone a salvo. Aquí es cuando CJ toma el arma y Sweet toma el volante. Comienza una persecución con la policía y las bandas enemigas; todo acaba cuando Tenpenny cae desde el puente de Ganton y muere. Después, la familia Jonhson y los principales amigos de esta (Cesar, Truth, Madd Dogg, Rosenberg, Paul y Maccer) se reunen en su casa, y celebran el primer disco de oro del rapero. Personajes Los personajes que aparecen en San Andreas son relativamente diversos y relativos a sus respectivas ciudades y locales. Esto permite al juego incluir una significante variedad de historias y marcos en comparación a Grand Theft Auto 3 y Vice City. Como en los dos previos juegos GTA, las voces de San Andreas son de actores y notables celebridades, incluyendo a Charlie Murphy, Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Peter Fonda, Frank Vincent, Chris Penn, Ice T, The Game, Chuck D y B-real. La lista de personajes es la siguiente: *'Carl "CJ" Johnson': Carl Johnson, hermano de Sean "Sweet" Johnson, que había abandonado a su familia y a los Grove Street Families tras haber dejado morir a Brian Johnson (su hermano menor), se había ido a Liberty City en la cual trabajaba haciendo negocios con el hijo de Salvatore Leone, Joey Leone. Pero después de 5 años vuelve a Los Santos por la noticia de que su madre, Beverly Johnson, a muerto tras un tiroteo que fue realizado para matar a Sweet. En camino hacia Los Santos es topado por unos policías. Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández los cuales le dicen que salga del taxi donde iba y se suba al coche de policía en el cual Tenpenny le dice que tenia un arma con la cual había matado al oficial Pendelbury, lo cual hace que ellos dejen a Carl en Jefferson el corazón de los Rolling Heigths Ballas, pero toma una bicicleta y se dirige a su barrio. Originalmente viste una camisa sin mangas blanca, vaqueros azules y zapatillas deportivas negras. *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson': Sweet es el hermano de CJ. Cuando recién llega, poco a poco Sweet volvió a quererlo como hermano, ya que estaba resentido por haberlos dejado hace 5 años. El viste una gorra verde y un polo verde. El es el serio de la banda y el más preocupado por ella. Cae preso al caer en una trampa de los Ballas, pero casi al final de la historia es liberado gracias a Toreno *'Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris': Es el mejor amigo de Sweet y, por tanto, también de CJ. Sufre de obesidad. Se pasa el día filosofando, nombrando varias veces a la Biblia (A la cual llama simplemente "el libro"). Visto desde otro punto de vista, Big Smoke es el "cerebro" de Grove Street Families. Curiosamente vive en Idlewood, territorio Ballas e intenta que los Families se metan en el negocio de la droga. Posteriormente traiciona a los Families y se convierte en el traficante de droga más importante de Los Santos, asociado con los Ballas y Vagos. En el comienzo de algunas misiones, Tenpenny y sus compañeros están en su casa, con cierta familiaridad. CJ se da cuenta de su verdadera identidad al encotrarlo a el en un garage con los CRASH, algunos Ballas y el Sabre verde usado para matar a su madre. El CRASH le usa para controlar la droga y destruir a los Families. Poco después establece un almacén de droga en San Fierro con la ayuda de los Ballas. Controla entonces la droga en Los Santos y San Fierro. Cuando CJ llega a San Fierro cierra el almacén allí. Cuando CJ está exiliado de Los Santos, se convierte en el representante de OG Loc, y ofrece una imagen de filántropo. A la vez que su poder aumenta, se muda a una mansión fortificada y enorme en lo más profundo del territorio de los Ballas, al que llaman "Crack Palace", viviendo de un forma rica y completamente protegido por los Ballas y Vagos, que no se pelean. A la vez, se va volviendo cada vez más paranoico y deja de salir de su hogar porque piensa que alguien intentará hacerse con el control de sus negocios. Cuando el consumo de crack se expande por los Families, dejan de defender su territorio y son vencidos. Al final, Cj entra en la mansión y le encuentra fumando crack, llevando una armadura y jugando a los videojuegos. Poco después CJ le mata en silencio y a oscuras. ya herido de gravedad, explica por qué traicionó a los Families. Viste camiseta verde, sombrero negro, lentes negros y pantalón de mezclilla. *'Lance "Ryder" Wilson': Ryder es un amigo y vecino de Carl, que fuma petas muy habitualmente. Vive al lado de la casa de los Johnsons. Es muy bromista. Tiene la mala costumbre de enterrar droga en su jardín, olvidarse de donde la metió y tener que fabricarsela otra vez para volver a enterrarla, olvidarse y volver a fabricarla (casi siempre "espuma de ángel"). Dice que CJ es un rajado y un cobarde, también que maneja muy mal. Tiene delirios de grandeza y un posible complejo de Napoleón, debido a su baja estatura. Se considera un genio y se regodea indicando que no terminó la escuela porque era "demasiado inteligente" y no debido a su relación con Families. En el episodio (misión) "The Introduction", Big Smoke se acerca a él y le ofrece traicionar a Families, y él acepta. Cuando CJ vuelve y empieza su ascenso con los Families, se vuelve cada vez más envidioso, aunque forme parte de los Ballas. Poco después su traición es descubierta por CJ, gracias a César Vialpando, mostrando que tanto él como Big Smoke tienen algo que ver en el asesinato de la madre de CJ, Sean y Kendl. Después de traicionar a CJ y acelerar la caída de los Families en Los Santos, ayuda a Big Smoke a establecer un comercio de droga con el Loco Syndicate para aportar crack a Los Santos. Más tarde aparece en San Fierro, donde se reúne con T-Bone Mendez y los Ballas. Cuando CJ y César Vilapando matan a T-Bone Mendez, escapa a una isla cercana donde roba un bote. CJ le sigue y poco después el bote explota y muere. Su aspecto fisico esta basado en el rapero Eazy-E . Viste con cachucha negra, lentes oscuros, chamarra verde y vaqueros oscuros *'B Dupp': Anteriormente era un Grove Street, ahora es un traficante que vive con Big Bear. *'Big Bear': Anteriormente era un Grove Street. También fue un reet. Compañero de piso y trabajo de B Dupp. Se pasa el día consumiendo y sacándole brillo al inodoro de B Dupp. Viste con chachucha negra, lentes oscuros negros, pantalón negro y chamarra gris. Casi al final del juego, B Dupp le manda matar a Cj y a Sweet a cambio de droga. En el último momento, Bear se vuelve hacia Dupp y le ataca y convence a Sweet y a CJ para volver a la banda. Estos aceptan y meten a Bear en un centro de desintoxicación para "recuperar al viejo Bear". *'Emmet': Traficante de armas, colaborador hasta la muerte de los Families. Está ya un poco mayor y chochea un poco. Tiene una arma para tí siempre que entres en su callejón que esta representado en el mapa con un arma corta. *'Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross': No es un miembro de Grove Street (Ni siquiera lleva ropa verde) que quiere ser el más 'gangsta', que hace cualquier cosa para que le metan en prisión y salir con libertad condicional, obligado a trabajar como encargado de mantenimiento en el Burger Shot. Rapero frustrado y pesado hasta decir basta. En una desesperada búsqueda de popularidad ordena a Carl robar el libro de rimas de Madd Dogg, recuperar su libro de rimas robado por Freddy, un "novio" de la cárcel y asesinar a la representante de Madd Dogg, errores que lo llevaron a la cárcel tras ser demandado por el propio Madd Dogg. Los tatuajes que tiene en el cuerpo hacen un infimo homenaje al rapero The Game. Trae puesto un pañuelo negro y una cadena dorada, anda sin camisa y lleva vaqueros anchos rojos. *'Kendl Johnson': Es la hermana de Carl, novia de César Vialpando. Trae puesta una lusa verde y una falda de mezclilla. *'César Vialpando': Es el novio de Kendl, un hispano adicto a los coches rápidos y saltarines (conocidos como low-riders). Es miembro de los "Varrio los Aztecas". Viste playera de tirantes blanca y pantalón de mezclilla. *'Freddy': Vago salido de la cárcel con OG Loc. Le robó las rimas a Loc y ambos mantenían una "relación estable" en la cárcel. Estos errores mandaron a Freddy a la tumba. *'Agente Frank Tenpenny': Policía corrupto, miembro de C.R.A.S.H, que no se lleva bien con los que hablan demasiado o los que conocen más de lo que deberían. Extorsionará a Carl como sea. Es el principal antagonista del juego. *'Agente Eddie Pulaski': Compañero de trabajo de Tenpenny. Pelota de profesión, policía corrupto. Le cubre las espaldas a Frank. Es rubio. Erroneamente y debido a su apellido, le llaman "polaco". *'Agente Jimmy Hérnandez': Otro policía del C.R.A.S.H., que duda sobre la moralidad de los métodos que usan sus compañeros. Es mexicano, moreno y de pelo negro. *'Agente Ralph Pendlebury': No se le ve en el juego. Se le ve en la introducción siendo asesinado por Hernández. *'Catalina': Catalina es la prima de César y una psicópata lunática. También se puede agregar que Catalina aparece también en grand theft auto 3 como complice y traidora del antiheroe de este juego el que también sale en una de las carreras. Viste de blusa negra. *'The Truth': Un hippie que se dedica al cultivo de marihuana y al descubrir secretos del gobierno. Un visionario del que Carl sacará mucha información. Es un poco grande de edad, viste playera de cuadros rojos y un pañuelo rojo. *'Jethro': Uno de los amigos de Truth que es mecánico en un taller de San Fierro. Viste de traje de mecánico azul y pañuelo en la cabeza. *'Dwaine': Otro mecánico de San Fierro. Anterior vendedor de Perritos Calientes. También viste con traje de mecánico azul y es rubio. *'Zero': Zero es un friqui adicto a los aviones teledirigidos, que se esconde de un tal Berkley que quiere matar a Zero porque ganó el primer premio en un concurso de ciencia, su nombre tiene coincidencia con el personaje de Megaman x. *'Jizzy B': Es un proxeneta de San Fierro, miembro del Loco Syndicate. *'T-Bone Méndez': Enorme mole al que le encanta pegar palizas. Jefe de los San Fierro Rifa y miembro honorífico de Loco Syndicate. *'Mike Toreno': Otro miembro de Loco Syndicate. Al parecer trabaja para alguna organización del gobierno (Probablemente la Interpoll) mantiene una lucha contra las organizaciones criminales en el planeta y sabe muchas verdades del gobierno se dice ser la balanza entre lo bueno y lo malo. *'Wu Zi Mu "Woozie"': carismático millonario Chino, exitoso corredor, jefe de los Mountain Cloud Boys. Es ciego aunque ha desarrollado sus demás sentidos hasta lograr que casi no se note su minusvalía (Es capaz de jugar a videojuegos, conducir coches a velocidades impresionantes y disparar) Afirma tenerle miedo al agua (Ya que el agua hace perder los sentidos del oido y el olfato). Viste con un traje y camisa negros y gafas oscuras. *'Ran Fa Li': El jefe de la mafia china más respetada de San Fierro. *'Kent Paul': Productor musical, que ya apareció como productor de Love Fist en GTA Vice City. Tras la desaparición de su grupo, decidió trabajar con Madd Dogg. Dice en algunas ocasiones ser de Manchester. *'Maccer': Cantante de los Gurning Chimps y compañero de Kent Paul. Tiene un pequeño problema de "autocontrol". Kent Paul se refiere a él como "ese norteño" y tiene un claro acento escocés *'Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg': Un viejo conocido de GTA Vice City, que ha dejado de ser abogado y quiere meterse ahora en el negocio de los casinos. Desde que dejo las drogas todo empezó a irle mal: Salvatore lo metió en el Casino, donde, lo más probable es que un gangster de cualquier familia entre y lo mate. Su único amigo, además de Paul y Maccer, es un loro parlanchín llamado Tony (El cual dirá frases dichas por Al Pacino en Scarface, una de las frases más famosas de éste será "Solo puedo joder a quien más se lo merece"). *'Salvatore Leone': Don de la familia Leone, que luego se casará con una de las camareras del Casino Calígula, María. A estos 2 se les mira en GTA3. *''' Johnny Sindacco': Don de la mafia Sindacco en Las Venturas. CJ lo torturó para sacarle información. Esta tortura le produjo un trauma y lo dejó en coma poco tiempo, poco después de volver con los de su "familia" (medianamente recuperado, pero en silla de ruedas) muere de infarto al volver a ver a Carl. *'Madd Dogg': Es un rapero muy conocido, que ha sacado varios discos, y cuyo nombre viene del rapero Snoop Dogg. La mejor de sus canciones tiene la misma melodía de "THATS IS SHIT" de Snoop Dogg. En un momento dado CJ entra en su mansión, robándole el libro de rimas y poco después mata a su representante, provocando un fuerte depresión que le provoca intentar el suicidio desde un casino en Las Venturas, pero es rescatado por CJ. A partir de ahí descubre quien (supuestamente, según él) le había estado jodiendo (OG Loc) y le manda a la cárcel. CJ se convierte en su representante y amigo. *'Big Poppa': Es un traficante de drogas miembro de Los Santos Vagos. Fue dueño de la Mansión de Madd Dogg hasta que CJ se presentó allí y lo asesinó. Su apodo está basado en uno de los que tuvo el rapero Notorious B.I.G. *'Denise Robinson': Se convierte en la novia de CJ tras la misión "Burning Desire". *'Millie': Se convierte en la novia de CJ en la Misión "Key To Her Heart". *'Claude Speed: Aparece en las misiones Wu Zi Mu y Farewell, my love como corredor y se presenta en la segunda como el amante de Catalina. Tras perder da a CJ su garage en SF y emigra a Liberty City posiblemente para trabajar con Catalina en el Cartel Colombiano. Es el personaje controlado por el usuario en Gta 3 Liberty City Pandillas y Mafias Las partes del juego en Los Santos giran en torno a los Families, una pandilla que compite con los Ballas por el territorio y respeto. Las Tríadas y las pandillas vietnamita, son evidentes en San Fierro, mientras que las mafias, que son propietarias de Casino, son más predominantes en la sección de Las Venturas. Los Santos *Los Families (Families de Seville Boulevard , Families de Temple-Drive y Families de Grove Street): El color que los representa es el '''verde. Los jefes de Los Grove Street son Sweet y CJ. Las Familias se caracterizan por su actitud negativa ante las drogas, pues el crack hizo que los Seville Familias se enfrentaran a Grove Street. Otros miembros importantes son Big Smoke y Ryder. Casi siempre sus vestimentas son sudaderas verdes y pañuelos verdes, playeras de cuadros verdes, y playeras de basketball verdes (los protagonistas del juego no usan estas vestimentas). *Ballas(Kilo Tray Ballas, Rollin Heights Ballas, Front Yard Ballas y Temple Drive Ballas): Los Ballas nacieron con Kane, actual jefe de Front Yard Ballas, en Idlewood. Su color característico es el Purpura(generalmente en sus pantalones chamarras..), sus playeras son blancas(algunas) y son los peores enemigos de los Families. Son famosos por el tráfico de crack. Durante la ausencia de Carl Johnson Los Ballas se hicieron el control de casi todo Los Santos, exceptuando el Noreste de los Santos (Zona de Los Santos Vagos), Playa de Seville, Temple, Santa Maria y Ganton. *Barrio Los Aztecas: Son una banda procedente de México de Los Santos. El color que los representa es el aguamarina (Al igual que los Rifas). Son adictos a los low-riders (Coches bajos descapotables), preferiblemente con suspensión hidráulica, para hacer competiciones sobre sus coches. Son una banda neutral que acostumbran a estar en zona como El Corona. Sus enemigos mortales son Los Santos Vagos. Algunos miembros importantes son César Vialpando, Gal, Hazer y Sonny. Su vestimenta es de camisa blanca y pantalón claro (gris, verde claro..). *Vagos Los Santos : Otra banda de origen mexicano. Su color es el amarillo, aunque solo se les ve en sus pañuelos. Son famosos por el tráfico de Marihuana, la cual creó Traficantes tan famosos como Big Poppa y José, y por su fuerza en los tiroteos. Durante la ausencia de César Vialpando se hacen con el control de territorio de los Aztecas. San Fierro *San Fierro Rifa: Son una pandilla de origen mexicano. Su color característico es el Aguamarina que solo llevan en sus pañuelos. Su líder es T-Bone Mendez. Suelen ir vestidos con camisas sin manga blancas y pantalones aguamarina, llevando un sombrero blanco en la cabeza. *Mountain Cloud Boys: Son una Triada (mafia china), cuyo líder es el propio Wu Zi Mu. Van vestidos de negro totalmente y usan armas como AK-47 y Katanas *Da Nang Boys: Llegan furtivamente por Mar a San Fierro y están en constantes batallas con las Tríadas. Al Parecer el propio CJ acabó con el líder de estas bandas. Su territorio no se sabe con exactitud, se puede encontrar por la zona costera de San Fiero y alrededor de ella, el territorio principal se ubica al norte de San fierro donde su ubican sus grandes embarcaciones. Las Venturas *Familia Leone: Familia liderada por Salvatore Leone, el cual tiene negocios en la zona, exactamente en el Casino Calígula. *Familia Sindacco: Familia liderada por Johnny Sindacco, la cual huye a Vice City cuando su jefe muere de infarto. Anteriormente se dedicaban a fastidiar el casino de Woozie. *Familia Forelli: Son la tercera famila de Las Venturas, en una ocasión intentan asesinar a Johnny Sindacco, pero CJ lo impide. *Mafia China: Liderada por Woozie, venido de San Fierro. Son dueños del Casino los Cuatro Dragones (The Four Dragons) y son responsables del robo en el casino Calígula. Emisoras de radio Hay 11 estaciones de radio que se pueden escuchar desde un vehículo (Exceptuando ambulancias, vehículos policiales, tanques, bicicletas, camión de bomberos y especiales como el jetpack) o desde el menú del juego. Música Radio Los Santos DJ: Julio G Generos: West Coast rap, Gangsta Rap Canciones: *2Pac (Con. Pogo) - I Don't Give a Fuck *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Dr. Dre (Con. Snoop Dogg) - Nuthin' But a "G" Thang *Dr. Dre (Con. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - Fuck Wit Dre Day *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover *Too $hort - The Ghetto *N.W.A. - Alwayz Into Somethin *N.W.A. - Express Yourself *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day *Ice Cube (Con. Das EFX) - Check Yo Self (Message Remix) *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man *Eazy-E - Eazy-E Said Than Dunn *Above The Law - Murder Rap *Da Lench Mob - Guerrillas In Tha Mist *The D.O.C. - It's Funky Enough Radio Los Santos es la estación de radio del juego Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Las canciones que contiene esta estación ficticia son canciones que en la década de los 90's fueron muy exitosas y muy controverciales por sus letras donde hablan de asesinatos y de guerras de pandillas estas canciones son consideradas las canciones de la era de oro del rap y del hip hop en la costa oeste y ahora podemos disfrutar de estas exitosas canciones en el excelente juego de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. También incluye canciones en donde se nombra a OG Loc (véase Personajes) Radio X DJ: Sage Géneros: Heavy metal , Rock Alternativo y Grunge Playback FM DJ: Forth Right MC Genero: Hip Hop Clásico Sumario: Play Back Fm es una estación de radio ficticia donde el conductor o dj de la estación es Forth Right MC (Chuck DIntegrante del grupo de Rap Public enemy) y las canciones que presenta son los más grandes éxitos del hip hop clásico como canciones de Gangstarr,Public Enemy y más.. esos grupos fueron los más importantes de la época old school y ahora podemos escuchar sus éxitos en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas en Play Back Fm CSR 103.2 DJ: Philip "PM" Michaels Géneros: R&B, Soul MasterSounds 98.3 DJ: Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson Géneros: Soul, Jazz, Funk K-Jah West DJ: Marshall Peters & Johnny Lawton Género: Dancehall, Reggae y Dub Bounce FM DJ: The Funktipus ;Género: Funk K-DST DJ: Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith (Doblado por Axl Rose) Género: Rock clásico K-Rose DJ: Mary-Beth Maybell Género: Country y Western SF-UR (San Fierro-Underground Radio) *'DJ:' Hans Oberlander *'Género:' House Programas de charla Dependiendo del progeso del jugador en la historia del juego, los segmentos de WCTR son cambiados. Por ende, durante un segmento del juego, el jugador puede solamente oír porciones específicas de programas que no se volverán a escuchar porque nuevos segmentos salen al aire. Es más predominante en los programas de WCTR News, Entertaining America y The Wild Traveler. WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abreviado WCTR, es una estación de radio de charla. Con sus jefaturas en Los Santos, WCTR consiste de varios programas: The Tight End Zone Programa de deportes conducido por Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel). Thackery de hecho no le da importancia al deporte que el ama pero a las pasiones a causa de ello. The Wild Traveler Programa de viajes conducido por James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas). Pedeaston es un pedofílico buscado en Malasia y está siendo invesitago por el FBI. Disfruta viajar por el mundo y contar sus encuentros "exóticos". Su show parece ser tan despreciado que en un punto no recibe más llamadas. Entertaining America Programa de entretenimiento conducido por Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) y luego Lazlow Jones, invitando a varias personas. Dexter es accidentalmente disparado y muere y por ende es reemplazado por Lazlow. Cuando Lazlow toma el programa, sus invitados incluyen OG Loc, Chris Formage y Darius Fontaine. Gardening with Maurice Programa de jardinería conducido por Maurice (Andy Dick). Maurice es homosexual y afeminado, y no solo ama su jardín pero también su propio cuerpo. También ofrece consejos poco ortodoxos y sugerencias inusuales sobre plantas. WTF What The Fuck trata de relaciones sexuales,drogas,violencia y demás... I Say/You Say Debate político conducido por el equipo marido-y-mujer y liberal-y-conservador de Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) y Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman). Peyton y Mary son caricaturas de sus ideologías, siendo Peyton quien se inclina al comunismo mientras que Mary representa el capitalismo. Lonely Hearts Show Programa de consejos de relaciones conducido por Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon). Area 53 Una parodia AM conducida por Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra). Cuenta sus historias en el desierto, que incluyen abducciones alienígenas y conspiraciones del gobierno, tambien hay un rumor de que hay lugares en donde se encuentran platillos voladores y personas deformes de baja estatura que estan en las orillas de los edificios y cuando caen desaparecen o se sumergen en el piso. Esto no se ha aclarado todavia pero pueden consultar mas de estos misterios en http://www.youtube.com/. Inserta en el buscador GTA San Andreas Misterios. Armamento Submisiones *'Repartidor':existen 3 tipos de repartidor en San Andreas: 1º.-en una BMX para un 24/7 cerca del Downtown (Centro)en Los Santos. 2º.- en una Freeway para un cafe llamado "Hippy Shopper" cerca del Ammu-Nation en San Fierro. 3º.-en una faggio para el Burger Shot de Redsands East en Las venturas. *'Taxista': es necesario robar un taxi. Después de 50 tarifas recibes Nitro en todos los taxis. *'Tren de carga': es necesario robar un tren que este detenido en alguna estación. *'Vigilante': es necesario un vehículo de policía (Patrulla, Motocicleta, Camioneta, Tanque, Helicóptero). Al concluir satisfactoriamente las 12 misiones, el blindaje aumenta en un 50%. *'Paramédico': es necesaria una ambulancia. Al concluir satisfactoriamente las 12 misiones, la salud máxima aumenta al tope. *'Pimp': necesitas entrar a un Broadway, después de completar 10 niveles, las prostitutas te pagarán por tener relaciones sexuales con ellas. *'Ladrón': necesitas una furgoneta Boxvile, esta desbloqueada a partir de la 20:00 horas, debes ir a las casas cercanas y robar objetos, cuanto más objetos robes más recompensa recibirás, debes ser silencioso y no llenar la barra de ruido o la policía te buscará. Luego lleva la furgoneta al garage. Todos los robos deben ser realizados antes de las 6:00 *'Aparcacoches': Cuando terminas todos los niveles, ganas una propiedad que genera 2000 Dolares al día. *'Bombero': necesitas un camión de bomberos con manguera (hay de dos tipos uno con escalera que los ves estacionado, que no sirve, y otro con manguera, que son los que vienen siempre a apagar incendios).Al concluir satisfactoriamente las 12 misiones, serás a prueba de fuego. Regiones El estado de San Andreas tiene tres regiones, las cuales están conformadas por una gran ciudad y las afueras cada una. Cada una tiene también sus tiendas, curiosidades y los gimnasios de las diferentes ciudades enseñarán a CJ nuevas habilidades. En el orden de la historia, CJ pasa por: *'Los Santos': Esta es la primera ciudad y donde el jugador empieza. Esta ciudad está basada en la ciudad de Los Angeles. La última misión aquí es "The Green Sabre" y volverás a esta ciudad tras la misión "A Home on the hills". En el gimnasio de la zona enseñan boxeo. Después de realizar la misión "Cesár Vialpando", desbloquearemos la competición de lowriders (coches con suspención hidráulica), que se encuentra en Unity Station. Hay un triatlón en Santa Maria Beach, debajo del cruce de Mulholland podemos encontrar una casa de apuestas y en Idlewood hay un Club de baile. Es la única ciudad donde hay guerra entre pandillas.(En una zona al norte, pasando el puente que conecta San Fierro con el inicio del desierto, se conquista el último territorio). *'Campo': Lo conforman los territorios de Red County, Flint County y Whetstone. En Red County, que está basado en el Valle de San Joaquín, están los pueblos de Palomino Creek, Montgomery, Dillmore y Blueberry. En Flint County hay varias granjas. En Whetstone están Angel Pine (CJ es enviado allí por C.R.A.S.H) y Mount Chiliad, la montaña más alta del estado, basada en Mount Diablo, donde hay una carrera de mountain bike. *'San Fierro': Esta es la segunda ciudad. El jugador llega aquí después de la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?" Esta ciudad está basada en San Francisco. Sin embargo, muchas partes de esta ciudad están basadas en la ciudad Escocesa de Falkirk. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción. En el aeropuerto hay aviones que no encontramos en los otros. Aquí CJ aprenderá Kung-Fu. En San Fierro Bay hay una base militar. (Si Carl se acerca a ella, recibirá 5 estrellas de búsqueda, lo mismo pasa con el Área 51. *'Desierto': Está conformado por los territorios de Tierra Robada y Bone County. En Tierra Robada están los pueblos de Bayside (allí queda la escuela de navegación), El Quebrados, y Las Barrancas. También están la represa Sherman y el pueblo fantasma de Aldea Malvada. En Bone County están los pueblos de Fort Carson y Las Payasadas. También se encuentran el Área 51, la base aérea Verdant Meadows (abandonada, aquí se encuentra la escuela de aviación), el pueblo fantasma de Las Brujas, y atractivos naturales como las mesas y Regular Tom (un géiser). Anteriormente corrían rumores de que en esta zona era posible avistar OVNIs. *'Las Venturas': Esta es la tercera ciudad. Aquí se puede acceder tras aprobar la escuela de aviación. Esta ciudad está basada en Las Vegas. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción de motos. Después de las misiones aquí, el jugador vuelve a Los Santos. Se puede entrar a tres casinos que hay allí, el Four Dragons, el Caligula´s y otro que se encuentra cerca del gimnasio. CJ aprenderá Kick boxing en esta ciudad. Todas esas ciudades son accesibles por las autopistas de San Andreas, en barco, en tren y en avión. Si el jugador llega a una región antes de que sea accesible, éste recibirá cuatro estrellas de búsqueda inclusive hay una region Latina llamada Little Mexico. Polémica GTA: San Andreas ha generado polémica en todo el mundo y ha provocado quejas de todo tipo de asociaciones de padres y educadores. El juego GTA siempre fue controvertido; sin embargo, esta vez la polémica se desató por otro motivo más. El asunto estalló cuando se descubrió que, ocultas en el juego, existían ciertas imágenes de contenido sexual en las que Carl debía llenar una barra de placer de su novia. Las imágenes habían sido descartadas, pero en vez de ser eliminadas, simplemente se escondieron; con lo cual, un usuario con los suficientes conocimientos podía sacar el contenido y volverlo a incluir en el juego. Eso es exactamente lo que pasó, alguien consiguió desbloquear el contenido oculto y lo presentó con el nombre Hot Coffee (Café caliente), refiriéndose al momento en el que las novias de Carl le invitaban a entrar en la casa a tener relaciones sexuales con ellas mediante la excusa de "invitarle a un café". En España resultó difícil entender la polémica que generó esto. Cuando un videojuego tiene la calificación "Mature" (M') en la ESRB, se puede comprar con 17 años o más, y la mayoría de juegos con grandes dosis de violencia, como GTA, tienen esta calificación. Sin embargo, la calificación "Adults Only" ('AO), en la que se hubiera tenido que incluir GTA San Andreas si inicialmente lo hubieran lanzado con las escenas desbloqueadas, es una categoría que sólo obtienen los juegos con prolongadas escenas de violencia intensa, contenido sexual gráfico o desnudez. Estar en esta categoría, no sólo indica que haya un año de diferencia en el comprador (AO obliga a que el comprador sea 18 años o mayor), de hecho no es lo más importante: en realidad los videojuegos en esta categoría son castigados por la sociedad norteamericana, y se nota mucho en el nivel de ventas. Es por ello que la acusación contra Rockstar se basa en que, queriendo evitar una bajada de las ventas por la inclusión en la categoría AO, ocultaron el contenido sexual a los ojos de ESRB, pero no lo borraron, de tal manera que se podía acceder a él. Cuando los detractores del juego se enteraron de esto, consiguieron mediante la vía legal que Rockstar retirase del mercado sus ediciones aún no vendidas y las sustituyese por otras sin las escenas ocultas o con la calificación de "Adults Only". Para el resto de ediciones ya vendidas, Rockstar sacó un parche que evita la instalación del popular mod. Este problema no se dio en España debido a que la calificación PEGI fue desde el principio +18. Sin embargo, la versión disponible para PC está libre de dicha censura y acusación a la empresa Rockstar, puesto que no hubo problema en censurar el juego para computadora. Según Rockstar, el mod fue la creación de hackers que descomprimieron, combinaron y volvieron a comprimir el código del juego. Pero la polémica llegó a índices altísimos cuando se descubrió que el minijuego descubierto en PC era desbloqueable en PS2 manipulando líneas de códigos (Demasiado largas por cierto). Un hacker o un usuario con suficientes conocimientos podía acceder, modificar y activar el mod en cuestión de días. La polémica fue tal que el juego fue prohibido en Australia y metió a muchos políticos en el asunto. Pese a que la comunidad gamer estuvo a favor de Rockstar, poniendo en foros frases como "el juego fue modificado antes del lanzamiento" o "el sexo es algo natural y hasta necesario", lo cierto es que un grupo, especialmente los veteranos, estuvieron en contra y hasta estuvieron de acuerdo con las sanciones que la empresa podía recibir. Sin embargo, no todo es negro en San Andreas. Es, hasta el momento, el único juego en toda la serie que no hace referencia activa a las drogas, y aparte de Grand Theft Auto IV, el único que muestra un "final feliz" (En GTA IV, si el jugador elige el final "Venganza", al final Roman y Niko pueden vivir el "sueño americano" y comenzar a ganar dinero limpio y llevar vidas legales) Novias CJ a lo largo de la historia tiene dos novias las cuales tras las misiones "Burning Desire" y "Key To Her Heart" puedes estar con ellas. En el juego puedes tener hasta seis novias las cuales debes encontrar en las distintas ciudades: #Denise: Es tu primera novia después de la misión "Burning Desire" cerca de Grove Street. Dispara a los integrantes de otras bandas durante las citas. Cuando completas el 100 % te regala un traje de "chulo". #Millie: Ella es tu segunda novia después de la misión "Key To Her Heart". Debes completar más del 30 % para poder conseguir la tarjeta magnética que te servirá para otra misión más adelante. #Michelle: Es una mecánica y vive en San Fierro, la puedes encontrar en la escuela de conducción. Deberás tener una alta gordura para impresionarla (incluso en citas) de lo contrario se negara a salir contigo. Cuando completas el 100 % te regala un traje de mecanico. #Helena: Una abogada, la puedes encontrar en el techo de Ammunation en Blueberry en Red County.Tienes que estar delgado, nada musculoso y estar vestido con onda para salir con ella (incluso en citas) de lo contrario ella se negara a salir contigo. #Katie: Es una enfermera que vive en San Fierro, la puedes encontrar en Avispa Country Club cerca del gimnasio en un monte donde hay arbustos. Cuando completas el 100 % te regala un uniforme de médico (ella es enfermera) #Barbara: Es una policía divorciada con dos hijos, la puedes encontrar en El Quebrados al norte del Desierto,en la comisaria. Cuando completas el 100 % te regala un uniforme de policía. Véase también *Saga Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV Enlaces externos *[http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ GTA: San Andreas - Página oficial en Rockstar] (en inglés) Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Xbox Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de 2004 Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Juegos no lineales